


Silently

by aversive5599



Category: Naruto
Genre: Borate anime, Episode 21, Eyesmex, F/M, Naruto Gaiden, SasuSaku - Freeform, Sasusaku reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aversive5599/pseuds/aversive5599
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke have never needed words to convey how they feel and when they meet again they'll let silence speak.Set during episode 21 of the Boruto anime





	Silently

Summary: Sakura and Sasuke have never needed words to convey how they feel.

Set during Boruto episode 21, right after Sakura appears and punches the Shin.

Unedited.

As Sakura started dusting herself off she’s painfully aware of Sasuke’s presence. Looking at him hurts especially since she didn’t have time to mentally prepare herself, for the entire way here she was singularly focused on Sarada’s safety.

“Sakura-Chan I’m here too ya know.” Naruto offers and she’s strangely reminded of a long gone memory during the war where she’d pulled a similar feat.

She gave Naruto a small smile. Time had changed all three of them, Naruto was no longer a hyperactive prankster but a responsible adult who put his Homage duties over everything else, Sasuke’s hatred had completely vanished and Sakura… well Sakura had perhaps matured the most. From ordinary civilian girl she’d gone to become the most skilled medic in the five nations. 

They’d all changed but in the end they were still a team. No matter how far apart they were.

“Are you alright Naruto?” Sakura asked pouring all her energy to look at her best friend whose hand rested on the katana that had pierced his stomach so casually that it was almost funny.

But Naruto was a distraction for her, an excuse for her to escape the inevitable and she thinks that she can hold out a little longer and not look at _him_ but without her permission her gaze gravitates towards her husband. 

Sasuke Uchiha looks achingly handsome even after all these years.

A faint smile finds itself on Sakura’s face as she carefully scans him and while he looks hollower than the last time they saw each other he still looks like the man she’s always loved. 

Broken.

He’s injured, but Sakura knows better than to fuss over his wounds while Naruto casually pulls a metre long katana out of his stomach like it’s no big deal. Sasuke’s always been a proud man and Sakura knows him well enough to understand what exactly her husband needs.

And right now her husband needs her to stay away, stay as far away from him as possible so that his carefully structured resolve to remain focused on his mission doesn’t shatter into a million pieces in front of an already guilt ridden Naruto and a daughter who at this point hates them both.

On the outside he remains the calm indifferent Sasuke-kun she’d grown up with but now she’s Sakura Uchiha, his wife, the mother of his child and most importantly the person who knows him best, which is why she can see through his facade as clear as day.

His lone red eye looks at her filled with restraint, remorse and so much of regret that it threatens to swallow her too. She knows that he’s trying his best to stand still, to keep his resolve intact but with every passing second she stands in front of him she’s chipping away at it mercilessly.

He’s begging her to stay away, begging her to not come further.

She looks away and her eyes land on Sarada.

And then immediately without saying a word to Sasuke she walks right past him rushing towards their daughter and encasing her in her arms. Sarada is who she’d come for, Sarada is her daughter, her responsibility and her most precious treasure. She’s Sasuke and she’s Sakura and she’s absolutely perfect.

And because of her father she’s unharmed. 

Right now Sakura is more Sarada’s mother than Sasuke’s wife which is why her priority is her little girl over everything else.

“Thank goodness you’re safe.” 

Sasuke can hear Sakura’s words clearly and something twists in him as she comes and stands next to him. The calming effect Sakura has on their daughter is unbelievably potent and he can sense Sarada’s turmoiled chakra settle down gently.

“I’m sorry.” 

She hesitates for a moment letting her silence fill in rest of the words for her.

_I’m sorry to come here. Seeing us here like this, I’m sorry I’ve made it so hard for you._

“I thought I’d made it clear to Sarada but-”

It takes everything Sasuke has in himself and perhaps more to turn and look at Sakura who stands a few inches away from him. Her green eyes lock on to his once again and he’s overwhelmed by the sheer love in them. 

He’d expected, no  _hoped_  that through the years if he kept as little contact with them as possible it would eventually become less painful for him and if nothing else Sakura would learn to forget him and Sarada would never remember him. 

After all wasn't it easier to hate someone than to miss them?

But Sakura was an exception to even this rule. Even if she didn’t launch herself at him like in the old days, every action of hers, every gesture she made, she did it thinking about him and Sarada. Her love for him had only grown against all odds and her green eyes reflected all of it to him through her unbreakable gaze as his sharingan captured it perfectly.

“No, it’s my fault.” He says.

_It’s my fault that I’m not stronger._

If he’d been stronger he’d have kept in touch. But he wasn’t and he knew that one letter, one photograph and he’d leave his mission behind without even blinking.

“You don’t need to apologise.”

_I missed you._

_I love you._

“But I’ve-”

He doesn't get to finish as Sarada’s cry echoes through the clearing causing them to turn around and the scene leaves Sasuke frozen in his place. 

Panic,  _utter_  panic and a myriad of memories flow through his mind, all of them depicting the tragedy that had followed everyone he’d ever loved. For that sinking second he feels like he’s going to lose everything all over again while he’s forced to simply stand and watch unable to move. In the end all his power is just for show and Sasuke in fact is a weak man. One who had been made of glass that had been broken repeatedly until Sakura had come along and carefully put him back together.

But Sakura is made of steel.

In a matter of seconds she pushes Sarada out of the vortex and takes her place as Sasuke’s eyes struggle to understand the teleportation jutsu.

He can hear his daughter’s anguished cries as her mother literally slips through her fingers and vanishes along with their enemy.

And yet a strange sense of calm envelopes Sasuke his previous sense of panic replaced completely.

Because Sakura had looked up, looked up at the very last moment tearing her gaze from Sarada to find him.

And she’d smiled.

It was a triumphant and proud smile showing no regret or fear. And her eyes, her eyes that were greener than grass in spring had clearly said,  _I’ll wait for you Sasuke-kun._   _Always._

 _He’d find her,_  he thought determinedly,

He’d find her no matter what it took and she knew it.

Because no matter how far Sasuke wondered he would always find his way back to her.

And till then Sakura would wait.

_________________________

I hope you liked it! Comments and reviews are appreciated!


End file.
